


Titty Master

by iggypup87



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Pec Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has too much fun with AJ's pectorals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titty Master

Dean ran his hands over AJ's well oiled torso. He licked his lips as they slipped over his massive pecs. AJ squirmed, biting his own gloves as Dean tweaked his slippery nipples.

“Naughty little princess” Dean said, rolling the nipples between his thumb and pointer. He leaned down and licked one. “Princess with big fucking tits.” 

Dean took the nipple in his mouth and sucked. Hard. AJ’s muffled mewl was music to Dean’s ears. He sucked again, dragging his tongue slowly against it. Another squirm and Dean could swear he heard “fuck me” through the gag.

“Fuck you? No no no, princess,” Dean said moving away. He pressed his dick against AJ’s cleavage. He wiggled it, groaning as AJ’s oiled skin felt so smooth against it. “Princess, I’m going to fuck those tits of yours and you’re going to like it.”

With that Dean took his hands and squished AJ’s pecs together. Dean started thrusting, moaning at the soft, oily skin creating sweet friction around his dick. He licked his lips, laughing with each thrust.

“Princess, your tits feel so good,” he said as his thrust became erratic, “God, I’m going to come all over them. You ready?”

AJ squirmed, mewling against his gag. Dean chuckled between thrusts, “Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.”

AJ nodded and it was all Dean needed. Dean grunted as his cock throbbed. His cum sprayed against the cleavage and some went on AJ’s face. Dean let go, sighing. He stroked AJ’s face and removed the gag.

“You better make good on your promise,” AJ said while Dean swirled his fingers in the cum. “Because I’m so hard right now.”

“Princess, princess,” Dean said, inserting his cum covered fingers into AJ’s mouth. AJ sucked, licking the cum straight off Dean’s finger pads, “I always make good on my word.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what you get for drinking and writing.


End file.
